elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of U.S. Elevator Corp. elevator fixtures
This is a list of different elevator fixtures that have been made by U.S. Elevator Corp. Square US Fixtures The buttons are white square buttons. Later examples feature a number engraved in the panel next to the button. Some examples feature a 7 segment display for the indicator. These fixtures appear to have been made by EPCO for U.S. elevator, though the key switches were made custom for U.S. elevator. These buttons are very similar to EPCO FlushLine fixtures, now discontinued. IMG 5385.JPG|1970's U.S. elevator main entrance floor hall station IMG_5393.JPG|1970's U.S. elevator top floor hall station Lantern.JPG|1970's U.S. elevator intermediate lantern LanternDown.JPG|1970's U.S. elevator top floor lantern lit LanternUp.JPG|1970's U.S. elevator intermediate lantern lit LanternUp2.JPG|1970's-1980's U.S. elevator intermediate lantern lit IMG_5391.JPG|1970's U.S. elevator car station IMG_5390.JPG|1970's U.S. elevator indicator Circle US Fixtures These were first launched in 1979, and they are white round buttons, with numbers engraved in the panel next to the button. Later examples feature braille next to the number. The lanterns are the same as the 1970s style. Some examples feature a 7 segment display for the indicator. Some very late examples have the Soft-Touch lanterns and dot matrix indicator. These fixtures appear to have been made by Epco for U.S. elevator, though the key switches were made custom for U.S. elevator. IMG_5214.JPG|1980's U.S. elevator hall station IMG 0099.JPG|1980's U.S. elevator hall station IMG_5310.JPG|1980's U.S. elevator key switch IMG_5209.JPG|1980's U.S. elevator lantern IMG_5205.JPG|1980's U.S. elevator car station 91266180_5871f0b5da_o.jpg|1980's U.S. elevator car station (Credit to Flickr user robertrazrblog) 524272924_281c88285b_o.jpg|1980's U.S. elevator car station with broken door close button (Credit to Flickr user endenizen) 2948939128_b7e7ecff1f_o.jpg|1980's U.S. elevator car station (Credit to Flickr user rynosoft) 4438286183_dd0ae44fe5_o.jpg|1980's U.S. elevator button (Credit to Flickr user WarzauWynn) IMG_5206.JPG|1980's U.S. elevator car station key switches IMG_5208.JPG|1980's U.S. elevator indicator DSC00471.jpg|US Elevator car station with floor indicator from 1984 out of elmwood garage Vandal resistant The vandal resistant buttons from the 1980s are metal buttons with arrows/floor numbers, which light up when you press the button. 1990s Soft-Touch US Soft-Touch is the predecessor of ThyssenKrupp Aurora and ThyssenKrupp Signa4. These buttons came in flush and projecting. The projecting soft touch is the same kind of button as ThyssenKrupp Aurora and ThyssenKrupp Signa4. Early examples of the Soft-Touch fixtures also had different brailles, more similar to U.S. 1980s brailles, and door open/close buttons that were different, that were domed, and did not have a clear halo. U.S. Soft-Touch buttons were black round buttons with a clear halo encased in a square frame that would light up red when touched, and looked very similar to Otis Lexan buttons. The projecting soft touch buttons are the same as Thyssenkrupp Aurora and Thyssenkrupp Signa4 but Soft-Touch also came in different sizes, came in touch sensitive and flush buttons. The lanterns and indicators have been redesigned. Some earlier examples have the old lanterns, and/or a redesigned. but analog indicator. It is unknown if these fixtures were also made by Epco for U.S. elevator. Some Thyssen Elevators in Canada have the Soft-Touch fixtures installed. It is unknown if the same has happened in the U.S. IMG_5415.JPG|U.S. elevator Soft-Touch hall station IMG_5418.JPG|U.S. elevator Soft-Touch hall station lit IMG_0161.JPG|U.S. elevator Soft-Touch fire service phase 1 panel IMG_0160 2.JPG|U.S. elevator Soft-Touch hall lantern IMG_5429.JPG|U.S. elevator Soft-Touch car lantern IMG_0163.JPG|U.S. elevator Soft-Touch car station IMG_5423.JPG|U.S. elevator Soft-Touch car station IMG_5432.JPG|U.S. elevator Soft-Touch car station lit IMG_5434.JPG|U.S. elevator Soft-Touch floor button lit IMG_5437.JPG|U.S. elevator Soft-Touch door open button IMG_5435.JPG|U.S. elevator Soft-Touch call cancel button IMG_0164.JPG|U.S. elevator Soft-Touch key switches IMG_0167 - Copy.JPG|U.S. elevator Soft-Touch phone box IMG_5419.JPG|U.S. elevator Soft-Touch indicator Vandal resistant These fixtures are round buttons with a hole in the middle, which lights up when pressed. These resemble EPCO SSL fixtures, as EPCO key switches are sometimes used for some functions when these fixtures are used.